


烟瘾

by lamebean



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean
Summary: 随缘首发，存档。（忽然发现原来我三年前就阳痿拉灯了啊，我还以为我是最近才开始阳痿的……）





	烟瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘首发，存档。  
> （忽然发现原来我三年前就阳痿拉灯了啊，我还以为我是最近才开始阳痿的……）

三月的伦敦多雨而阴冷，细密的雨点在路灯周围形成朦胧的光团。路灯下的夏洛克从外套口袋里摸出打火机，点燃叼在嘴上的香烟。  
几分钟后，他决定戒烟。  
倒不是说他突然参破了人生的真谛然后决定爱惜自己的身体什么的，是因为一辆车。  
其时他正吞云吐雾，脑子里飞快地梳理着刚接的案子。一辆黑色旧福克斯停在了他面前，继而车窗降下。他漫不经心地瞟了一眼副驾的靠背，整个人警惕起来。  
司机看着他笑容暧昧，“想和我兜个风吗？我喜欢你的围巾。”

将这位残忍的搭讪者交给雷斯垂德探长后，夏洛克很快就得到了来自自家兄长的亲切嘲讽。  
“听说你抓到了最近肆虐伦敦街头专门对男妓下手的新世纪‘开膛手杰克’。”  
夏洛克咒骂一声，将手机丢在一旁。某些人也只有在奚落人的时候才会这么“不辞劳苦”地发短信。  
总之他决定戒烟。

起先他不觉得这会很难。他像很多其他吸烟者一样，认为自己是没有瘾的。他觉得只要他厌倦了吸烟，他就自然能停下来——他很其他人一样错了。  
有好几次，当他意识到时，他已经在点烟了。他已经太习惯吸烟了——而坏习惯，总是最难改的。  
他决定用点儿小技巧来克服对香烟的欲望。  
他先是试图用咖啡代替香烟——每次烟瘾上来，他都喝一杯咖啡。然后他在精神亢奋连续两天没睡心跳过速之后，放弃了这个尝试。  
他试了来自东南亚的神奇果实，想吸烟时就嚼上一颗槟榔。  
他差点儿就对槟榔也上了瘾。  
他还试了口香糖（这让他觉得自己像个故作叛逆的青少年），尼古丁贴片，电子香烟，效果都不太理想。  
然后他在网上（呵呵，他也有今天）发现了这条”生活小妙招”，说是嚼扭扭糖可以克服烟瘾者对香烟的依赖。原作者还各种引经据典了一番，说什么吸烟带来的快感究其根本是来源于婴儿时吮吸乳头带来的满足感和安全感。扭扭糖从外型上还是勉强可以强行类比一下烟屁股的（都是细长的，便于入口的），以及甜蜜的糖果味道可以缓解烟瘾来时的焦虑，什么什么的。  
总之夏洛克买了一箱开始嚼。  
麦考夫连看着都觉得牙疼。在夏洛克伸手要拿下一根时，麦考夫终于出手制止了他。  
夏洛克的视线在麦考夫的眼睛和后者握着他左手的手上来回扫了三遍，他抿着嘴开始暗暗使劲儿想挣脱。麦考夫似乎决意要阻止他，俩人手上过了数十招后，夏洛克停了下来。  
“干什么？”  
“看着牙疼。再说你要是最后对这玩意儿上瘾了还不是更尴尬。”  
“听你的口气，你是有更好的方法？”  
“何苦折磨自己呢?我看你倒不如每次烟瘾上来就做点儿能让你觉得特别满足的事儿，这样你吸不到烟的挫败感说不定会减轻很多。”  
夏洛克拿纸巾擦了擦手，“这可是你说的。”  
夏洛克言毕起身，开始脱衣服。  
麦考夫连忙拉上了窗帘。

一个小时后，冲完澡的麦考夫从浴室里出来。  
“我烟瘾好像又上来了。”他听到夏洛克这么对他说。


End file.
